VILLAINS, VILLAINS, & MORE VILLAINS
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Right now I don't have a summery for this story, so just R
1. BETRAYED

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Autumn, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Ausha (Chelsea's character), Bentley (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Petey (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Moon Light Valley. The rest is Nintendo's.

THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA.

WRITTEN BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA GAVE THE IDEAS.

* * *

VILLAINS, VILLAINS, & MORE VILLAINS

CHAPTER 1: BETRAYED

It was just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom, except today was some what different. Dylan went with Saphire & Delilahh to the park. "Dylan, push me on the swing!" The little princess demanded sweetly as she sat down on the swing. "Dylan, can you help me get on the swing?" The girl in the fake glasses asked sweetly. "Sure." The blonde haired boy said, helping the girl with jet black hair on the seat of the swing. Just as Delilahh was about to start swinging, a 12 year old boy with brown hair & light blue eyes suddenly appeared in front of her. "Whoa!" Delilahh & Saphire exclaimed in unison. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you girls." The brown haired boy apologized. "Who are you?" The girl in the fake glasses asked. "I'm Bentley." He introduced. "I'm Delilahh & these are my two friends, Dylan & Saphire." She introduced. The blonde haired boy smiled & the little princess didn't. She could sense he was up to something, but she didn't know what it was. "Your a little cutie." Bentley said cooing Saphire. "Dylan, can I have a drink?" Saphire asked, still sitting on the swing. The blonde haired boy nodded & walked off. "Dylan, wait up!" Delilahh shouted as she ran to catch up to him. The little princess & the boy with brown hair watched them walk off. Saphire looked back at the 12 year old boy. "I don't like you." She said to him. "Why not?" Bentley asked hatefully. "I don't want you near my friend!" She shouted. "I do what I want & nobody tells me what to do, but my boss!" Bentley shouted, raising his fist to hit her. "We're back!" Delilahh exclaimed, holding a cup. The 12 year old boy put his fist down really fast & smiled. "How would you like to come over to my house right now?" He asked. "Sure!" The girl in the fake glasses exclaimed. "Don't do it!" Saphire whined, grabbing Delilahh by the arm. "Why not?" She asked. "Because, he's got something up his sleeve & it's not good!" The little princess whined. If you can't accept that I have another friend, maybe we shouldn't be friends at all!" The girl in the fake glasses shouted angrily, pulling her arm free from the little princess's grip. Delilahh took Bentley by the hand & they headed toward Moon Light Valley. "Dylan, there's something wrong with that boy, i just know it. Before you & Delilahh came back over to the swings, he tried to hit me because I told him I don't want him near Delilahh." Saphire explained to Dylan. "He tried to hit you?" The 8 year old asked angrily. The 5 year old princess nodded. "You believe me, don't you?" The little princess asked. "Yes." He told his little friend. "I'm gonna follow them." The little princess said. "Take my watch." The blonde haired boy said, taking his watch off. "Why do I need your watch?" Saphire asked, watching him put the watch on her wrist. "If you get into trouble just hit this button." He told her pointing to the button on the watch. "I will." She replied, giving her best friend a hug. "I'm gonna go tell Luigi." Dylan said, walking off. Saphire headed the way Delilahh & Bentley went.

"You live in Moon Light Valley?" Delilahh asked, walking next to Bentley. "Yeah." The brown haired boy said, smiling. "One of my friends live here!" The girl in the fake glasses exclaimed. "Which friend?" Bentley asked skeptically. "Autumn, the Princess of Moon Light Valley, her castle is just over there." Delilahh replied, pointing at the castle to the right. "That's cool." The 12 year old boy said, walking next to the 10 year old girl. "We're here!" Bentley exclaimed, running for the door. "Wait up!" She exclaimed, trying to catch up with him. When the brown haired boy opened the door, he tried to make his move before betraying her. "Before we go inside, I have to do something." He told her. "What is it?" Delilahh asked, looking up at Bentley. "This." The brown haired boy replied, leaning in to kiss her. The girl in the fake glasses stood there & he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Delilahh asked, blushing a bright red. Suddenly a lady with a mask covering half her face appeared in front of them. "Hello Delilahh!" The lady with cackled evilly. The girl in the fake glasses gasped. "Ausha!" Delilahh shrieked. "Bentley, take her to the room!" Ausha ordered. "Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed, taking Delilahh by the arm. "SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!" Delilahh screamed as she was forced inside. The lady with the mask covering half her face disappeared.

Saphire saw Bentley force his friend inside the house. "Holy mushroom soup Mr. Bunny, did you see what I just saw? Bentley just betrayed her!" The little princess exclaimed. "What do you think your doing?" Ausha asked, angrily. Saphire felt her heart skip a beat. The little princess turned around & saw Ausha standing behind her. "I-I-I was j-j-just leaving!" The 5 year old princess stuttered. "I don't think so!" Ausha exclaimed, trying to snatch her. Saphire darted out of the way & started running for Autumn's castle. "I'll catch that little brat in a moment." The lady with black hair said a loud. As Saphire was running, she looked back & didn't see the lady chasing after her. The little princess looked back a head & she didn't have enough time to stop herself from crashing into a girl playing golf. "Whoa!" The 5 year old princess screamed as she crashed into the girl with burnt orange hair. "Saphire, what are you doing here?" Azalea asked, looking at the scared little princess. The little princess hit the distress signal on the watch. "Delilahh has been kidnapped & now that awful lady with purple eyes is after me!" Saphire exclaimed. "Why is that lady after you too?" Autumn asked. Azalea picked Saphire up & held her on her side. "Because I think that awful lady saw me & now she's trying to stop me from telling someone!" The 5 year old princess cried. "It's ok, we'll call the Mario Bros." The girl with the burnt orange hair said, trying to comfort the little princess. "I don't think so!" Ausha cackled evilly. All three girls screamed to the top of their lungs as the lady with purple eyes put a force field around them.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope you people like this chapter, cause I'm gonna put more Mario characters in it. Anyway I just couldn't help but to put Azalea to this story. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	2. THE PHONE CALL

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Snoopy the Royal Pooch (My dog ofcourse), King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Autumn, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Ausha (Chelsea's character), Bentley (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Petey (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Moon Light Valley. The rest is Nintendo's.

THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA.

WRITTEN BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA GAVE THE IDEAS.

* * *

VILLAINS, VILLAINS, & MORE VILLAINS

CHAPTER 2: THE PHONE CALL

Dylan made it to Luigi's Mansion in Boo Woods. The blonde haired boy ran inside the mansion & saw Amelia was sitting on the chair. "Where's my daughter?" Amelia asked nervously. Luigi & Daisy turned around to face Dylan. "Where's Saphire?" The flower princess asked. "Delilahh went with some boy named, Bentley & Saphire didn't trust him. I gave her my watch & she went after Delilahh." The blonde haired boy explained. "YOU LET MY 5 YEAR OLD COUSIN GO AFTER HER ALONE?" Daisy hollered angrily as she stood up. "Don't worry, if she gets in trouble, she can hit the distress signal on my watch." Dylan explained. "She hasn't sent me a distress signal, so she must be fine." Luigi said, standing up. "I hope your right." The flower princess said, calming down a bit.

Back Ausha's house in Moon Light Valley, Bentley was tying the other three girls up. "You betrayed me!" Delilahh shouted angrily. "So what, I just toyed with your emotions to get you to come here, so Ausha can get to your mother." The brown haired boy explained. "My mom will never give into you villains!" The girl in the fake glasses shouted angrily. "We'll see about that!" Ausha cackled evilly. "I told you Bentley has something up his sleeve & it wasn't good!" Saphire exclaimed very irritated. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Delilahh apologized. "I forgive you." The little princess replied. "How the heck are we gonna get out of here?" Autumn asked, looking at the others. "Your not!" The lady with purple eyes laughed, picking up the phone. "Don't worry, we will get out of here." Saphire told them. "How do you know?" Azalea asked. "Because, Dylan gave me his watch, that has a distress signal button on it & I pressed it." The 5 year old princess said. "Did anyone reply?" Delilahh asked. "No." She sighed. "What if it stopped working when you ran into me!" The girl with burnt orange hair exclaimed. Ausha walked up to Saphire & took the watch off her wrist. "Give that back!" The little princess whined. "Sorry no can do!" The lady with purple eyes explained, setting the watch down on the table. The little princess glared hatefully at the lady with purple eyes. "Bentley, go hit the button over there!" Ausha ordered, dialing Amelia's cell phone number. The brown haired boy pushed the button & the whole house changed, except the windowless room.

Back at Luigi's Mansion, Daisy was trying to stay calm. "What if something happened to Saphire!" The flower princess exclaimed. Suddenly, Amelia's phone started ringing. Delilahh's mom pulled out her phone & turned it on speaker.

"Hello." Amelia said.

"Remember me?" Ausha asked.

"Who is this?" Delilahh's mom asked.

"This Ausha & I got something you want!" The lady with purple eyes cackled. "MOMMA, HELP ME!" Delilahh screamed from across the room.

"I got your 10 year old daughter & her friends!" Ausha laughed. "DYLAAAAAN!" Saphire screamed. "LET US GO!" Autumn shouted angrily. "SHUT UP!" Ausha hollered at the girls. Azalea couldn't it hold the tears back any longer, so she just let it all out.

Amelia, Luigi, Daisy, & Dylan heard the girls screaming. "Let my daughter & her friends go!" Delilahh's mom demanded angrily.

"I will, only if you surrender your life for your daughter." The lady with purple eyes said.

"No, I won't surrender my life!" Amelia exclaimed angrily.

"Then I guess I'll hurt Delilahh til you surrender." She told the girl's mom.

Amelia heard her daughter scream out in pain. "Leave my daughter alone!" Delilahh's mom shouted.

"Not until you give me your life!" Ausha shouted, hitting the 10 year old girl again.

"We won't let Amelia give into you!" Daisy shouted angrily.

"Well if you decide to give in, let me know. If you don't give in the next two days, you will never see your daughter & her friends again." The lady with purple eyes told her, before hanging up.

"What am I gonna do, I just can't go save my daughter all alone!" She some what whined. "You won't be the only one saving your daughter." Luigi told Amelia. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused. "We're coming with you." Daisy replied. "Ok, but I have to warn you, Ausha will try to kill you. She almost killed me plenty of times in the past." She explained, putting her phone in her pocket. "I wonder why Saphire didn't send a distress signal?" Dylan wondered aloud. "I don't know." The green clad plumber said to the blonde haired boy.

"If your mother doesn't show in two days, then I get rid of you & your friends." Ausha said to Delilahh. Azalea started crying louder. "Come Bentley, lets go eat." The lady with purple eyes said. "See you later losers!" The brown hair boy cackled, walking out of the room. "Don't cry Azalea, they will save us." Autumn said, trying to comfort her newest friend. "I can't help it, I don't want to die!" She cried louder. "I know, none of us want to die." The 15 year old princess told the girl with burnt orange hair. Saphire pulled on the back of the ropes & they loosened up. "What are you doing?" Delilahh asked. "You'll see." The 5 year old princess said, sliding off the chair. The little princess walked around to the back of her friends & untied them. "Lets get out of here!" The girl in the fake glasses exclaimed. Saphire picked Mr. Bunny up & ran over to the table. Azalea ran over to the little princess & she helped her get the watch on. "We have to hurry before that evil lady comes back." Autumn explained. The girl with burnt orange hair picked the 5 year old princess up & they all headed over for the door. When Delilahh opened the door, Ausha & Bentley were standing in front of them. "Where do you girls are going?" The lady with purple eyes asked angrily. "Don't try to lie, because she heard everything you girls said." The brown haired boy told them. "We're going home!" Saphire shouted at the lady. Ausha took Mr. Bunny from Saphire's arms. The girl with the burnt orange hair let the little princess down. "Give Mr. Bunny back!" Saphire whined, reaching for her stuff animal. The 5 year old princess tried to hit the lady for taking the stuff animal her mom had given her 4 years ago. "Bentley, tie the other girls wrists together!" Ausha ordered as she knocked Saphire down, using lots of her strength. "SAPHIRE!" The girls screamed in unison. The 5 year old princess sat there on the floor crying her awful cry. "That's what you get for messing with me, brat!" The lady with purple eyes shouted, holding the stuff animal in her hand. "You didn't have to knocked her down like that!" Autumn fussed. "All she wanted was Mr. Bunny!" Delilahh exclaimed angrily. "I don't care!" Ausha exclaimed. The little princess continued to cry that awful cry of hers. "Bentley, tie up the little brat!" She ordered. "Yes Ma'am!" He exclaimed, walking up behind Saphire. Bentley took the rope & wrapped it around the 5 year old's wrists. "I want Mr. Bunny!" Saphire cried as she was dragged across the floor. Ausha used her telekinesis to bring the four way hook over to the brown haired boy. Bentley wedged each side of the hook in between the ropes around the girls wrists. "All done boss!" He exclaimed, looking at the girls with a smug look. Once again, Ausha used her telekinesis to move the four way hook. "What are you doing?" Autumn asked in a scared voice. "Hanging you annoying girls over the lava pit." The lady with purple eyes replied, grinning. Azalea looked down at the boiling hot lava. The girls watched Ausha tie a rope around Mr. Bunny & she used her telekinesis to hang him over the other lava pit in the corner. "So this is how it ends?" The girl with the burnt orange hair asked. "Now I'll never see my two best friends again." The 15 year old girl said, looking down at the lava. "I won't even get to play golf with Tiny on that new golf course." Azalea sobbed. "Shut up, you three girls don't see Delilahh crying, do you?" She asked in laughter. "I'm not crying!" Autumn shouted, angrily. Ausha looked at the 15 year old girl with a smug look. "I want Mr. Bunny!" Saphire whined. "Too bad, cause you're never going to see that stupid stuff animal again!" The lady with purple eyes cackled evilly. "Please don't hurt him!" The little princess begged. "It's just a stupid stuff animal!" Bentley laughed. "MY MOMMY GAVE ME MR. BUNNY 4 YEARS AGO, STUPID!" Saphire hollered angrily. "I should have hit you while I had a chance." He told her. "What's that ugly thing floating next to you?" Autumn asked. "That's Petey, he holds all my powers & there's no way anybody or anything can catch him. "Heifer." Saphire muttered under her breath. "I HEARD THAT!" Ausha bellowed. "Just for that, I will set the thing to lower you brats into the lava." The lady with purple eyes said, hitting the button on the wall. Autumn, Azalea, Saphire, & Delilahh screamed as they got closer to the lava.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Did the Dylan's watch stop working or did Saphire hit the wrong button? Is this the end of the four girls? You'll find out in the next chapter! I have to ChrisMSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing my 19th story. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	3. SNOOPY THE ROYAL POOCH TO THE RESCUE

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Snoopy the Royal Pooch (My dog ofcourse), King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Autumn, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Ausha (Chelsea's character), Bentley (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Petey (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Moon Light Valley. The rest is Nintendo's.

THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA.

WRITTEN BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA GAVE THE IDEAS.

* * *

VILLAINS, VILLAINS, & MORE VILLAINS

CHAPTER 3: SNOOPY THE ROYAL POOCH TO THE RESCUE

"How are we gonna save them before time runs out?" Amelia asked. "We go to the only person who can transport their self any where she wants to go." Dylan suggested. "Are you talking about Olivia?" Daisy asked arching her eyebrow in concern. "Yes, she & Midnight might be able to help us." The blonde haired boy replied. "Then lets go to the Dark Lands!" Luigi exclaimed. The others nodded & with that they headed out the door.

Back at Autumn's Castle in Moon Light Valley, Snoopy, the Royal Pooch, heard something in a distance. "SNOOPY, HELP ME!" The voice screamed. Snoopy lifted his head off his owner's purple pillow & looked around the room. "I thought I heard some one scream my name." The royal dog thought, laying his head back down on the pillow. "SNOOPY!" The voice screamed even louder. Snoopy heard it again, this time he knew who it was. "Sounds like Autumn is in trouble!" He thought to himself, standing up. "Don't worry Autumn, I'm coming!" Snoopy barked, jumping off the bed.

"SNOOPY!" Autumn screamed. "Scream all you want, kid, but not even your flee bag dog can save you!" Ausha cackled, watching the girls get even more closer to the lava. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Delilahh hollered angrily. "I think I'm already getting away with this!" The lady with purple eyes cackled. "I WANT DAISY!" Saphire cried. "Shut up!" Ausha ordered. Azalea looked down & saw they were barely five inches from being touching the lava. "SNOOPY!" The 15 year old princess screamed again. "Like I said, that flee bag can't save you." The lady with purple eyes told the Moon Light Valley princess. "He's not a flee bag!" Autumn shouted angrily. "What's that noise?" Ausha asked annoyed. Suddenly the door came crashing down behind Ausha. When the smoke cloud disappeared the villains gasped. "Snoopy, help us!" Autumn shrieked. Snoopy flew over to the girls & he zapped the ropes with his lazer eyes. "Bentley, distracted that mut!" The lady with purple eyes ordered, watching the dog set the girls on the ground. "Yes ma'am!" He exclaimed. Snoopy zapped the ropes off their wrists & Autumn hugged him. Azalea held Saphire on her side as she stood near Autumn. The brown haired boy walked up behind Delilahh & he grabbed her by the arm. "Lemme go!" The girl in the fake glasses shouted, trying to pull away. "Snoopy do something!" The 15 year old princess shrieked. "Trust me, I will." He thought to himself. Delilahh kept trying to pull away from Bentley, but he kept squeezed her arm more tighter. The dog zapped the 12 year old boy's hand & he let go of the girl in the fake glasses. Autumn stood there behind Snoopy & the others. "Teach that jerk a lesson!" The 15 year old princess demanded. Suddenly, Autumn felt Ausha grab her by both arms. "LEMME GO!" The 15 year old princess screamed. "Snoopy, do something!" Azalea shrieked. "You can't save your owner!" The lady with purple eyes laughed, holding the girl by both of her arms. "Yeah, especially if her friends are in trouble too!" Bentley exclaimed, hitting another red button. The floor opened up underneath them & Delilahh grabbed Azalea's hand. Saphire held onto Azalea with all both hands, since she was holding onto the girl in the fake glasses with both hands. The dog was about to attack Ausha, but he stopped in his tracks. "Save them first, they can't hold on much longer." Autumn told Snoopy. The dog darted to over where the others were & pulled them up. The 5 year old princess was about to try the distress signal again, when she saw the watch was dead. "Now you have to save this brat!" The lady with purple eyes exclaimed, holding the girl's arms tightly.

"Are we there yet?" Daisy asked annoyed. "Yeah." Dylan replied, walking next to Luigi. "I hope my daughter & the others are ok." Amelia said with worry. "When Ausha called, who was that crying in the background?" Luigi asked. "That was Azalea." The flower princess replied. "How do you know that was her?" The blonde haired boy asked, arching his eyebrow in concern. "Because, the last time I heard her cry like that was when she ripped one at my slumber party." Daisy explained, walking in between Luigi & Amelia. "I bet she was embarrassed." Amelia said, looking at the others. "I just hope we can save all four of them." The flower princess said. "Trust me, we will." The green clad plumber comforted his girlfriend. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to my little cousin." Daisy told them. The others looked at her. "I mean, she can't help it when she gets kidnapped, she's only 5 years old." She explained to them. Just as Dylan was about to say something, Luigi cut in. "We're here!" The green clad plumber exclaimed, happily. The others were anxious to save their friends, so the took off running for Olivia Rose's house.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Dylan's watch died & when Saphire really needed it. I bet no one saw that coming with Snoopy, him having super powers. I have to ChrisMSMB & MarioLuigi25 for reviewing my 19th story. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	4. GOING TO OLIVIA ROSE FOR HELP

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Snoopy the Royal Pooch (My dog ofcourse), King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Autumn, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Ausha (Chelsea's character), Bentley (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Petey (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Moon Light Valley. The rest is Nintendo's.

THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA.

WRITTEN BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA GAVE THE IDEAS.

* * *

VILLAINS, VILLAINS, & MORE VILLAINS

CHAPTER 4: GOING TO OLIVIA ROSE FOR HELP

"Thank you Snoopy!" Azalea thanked. "Now, go save your owner." The girl with burnt orange hair told the dog. "I was." Snoopy thought as he ran for Ausha. The dog shot lasers out of his eyes at the lady & she shielded herself. "Ha! I know no one saw that coming!" She laughed, gripping the Moon Light Valley princess by the arms, making her wince in pain. "Snoopy, please save me!" Autumn begged. "That mutt can't save you!" Ausha shouted, taking her force field off. "He's not a mutt!" The 15 year old princess growled, kicking the lady in shin. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Ausha bellowed, pushing Autumn to the floor. "Snoopy, get her!" His owner ordered. Azalea sat Saphire down & ran over to her friend on the floor. "Are you ok?" The girl with burnt orange hair asked, helping the 15 year old princess up. Autumn nodded. "Azalea, can you help me grab Mr. Bunny?" Saphire asked. "Autumn, you & Delilahh make sure Bentley doesn't do anything." The girl with burnt orange hair instructed. The 15 year old princess & the girl in the fake glasses nodded. "None of you girls can hold me back!" The brown haired boy laughed.

Azalea lifted Saphire up & leaned forward a little bit. "Don't drop me!" The 5 year old princess whined, reaching for the rope. "Don't worry I won't drop you." The girl with burnt orange hair told her. Bentley dashed around the two girls & over to where Azalea was. "Where did that jerk go?" Autumn asked, looking around. The brown haired boy stopped behind the girl with burnt orange hair & he pushed her, making her lose her balance. Saphire grabbed the rope & Azalea grabbed onto the little princess's feet. "Oh my gosh, that was close!" The girl with burnt orange hair exclaimed, reaching up for the rope. Azalea grabbed the rope & Saphire climbed onto her back. "Say good bye Azalea & Saphire!" He laughed, hitting the button to lower them into the lava. Autumn & Delilahh didn't know what to do, so they did nothing. Snoopy couldn't do anything to help the girls since he was trying to fight Ausha.

"Olivia, we need your help." Luigi told the little witch. "What for?" She asked. "Because my daughter & her other friends have been kidnapped!" Amelia exclaimed in frustration. "Where are they at?" Midnight asked, floating next to the little witch. "They' re being held captive at my arch enemy's house in Moon Light Valley." Delilahh's mom explained. "Who's your arch enemy?" Olivia asked in concern. "Ausha." Amelia replied. "Hmm, I think I've seen her before." The little witch told her. "What?" Luigi & Daisy asked in unison. "When did you see her?" Amelia asked arching her eyebrow in concern. "A couple of weeks ago, she was with some brown haired boy." The little witch replied. "Bentley." Dylan said, shaking his head. "Bentley? You mean that kid my daughter went with earlier?" Delilahh's mom asked in concern. "Yeah." The blonde haired boy replied. "Olivia, please transport us to Ausha's place in Moon Light Valley!" Amelia begged. "Everyone hold onto me!" Olivia exclaimed. Everyone held onto the little witch as she twirled her magic scepter. "Here we go!" The little witch exclaimed as she & the others were engulfed by a bright light. The light got brighter & they disappeared.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as great as the others & I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but it's still good (I think). I have to thank ChrisMSMB & AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my 19th story. CIAO for now anyways! =D


	5. AUSHA GETS AWAY

The only thing I own is Princess Saphire, Snoopy the Royal Pooch (My dog ofcourse), King Chris, Grandma Lilly, Dylan Blake, Autumn, Delilahh (Chelsea's character), Olivia Rose, Midnight, Amelia (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Ausha (Chelsea's character), Bentley (Another one of Chelsea's characters), Petey (Another one of Chelsea's characters) & Moon Light Valley. The rest is Nintendo's.

THIS STORY WAS CREATED BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA.

WRITTEN BY AUTUMN & CHELSEA GAVE THE IDEAS.

* * *

VILLAINS, VILLAINS, & MORE VILLAINS

CHAPTER 5: AUSHA GETS AWAY

Snoopy continued to fight Ausha. "You think you can stop me, well you're wrong, you should just give up!" The lady with purple eyes shouted at the dog. "I'm not gonna give up, your gonna pay for taking my owner!" The dog thought to himself. Snoopy bit Ausha on the hand & she tried to hit him, but he used his force field to block her. The lady with purple eyes tried to bust through the force field using her super strength.

"I got an idea, but you're gonna have to jump!" Autumn exclaimed. Azalea nodded, unlike Saphire, who just kept squeezing the girl with burnt orange hair. "Saphire, I need you to jump!" The Moon Light Valley princess instructed, holding her arms out. "I can't, I'm too scared!" The 5 year old princess whined. "Don't worry, I'm gonna catch you!" Autumn exclaimed. "You can do it!" Delilahh cheered. "What about Mr. Bunny?" She asked. "I'll get him." Azalea told her. With that, Saphire jumped & Autumn caught her in her arms. The girl with the burnt orange hair held onto the rope as she untied the stuff animal. "She won't be making it!" Bentley laughed, jamming the button, making the rope move closer towards the lava. Azalea threw the stuff animal to Saphire. Autumn sat the little princess down. The girl with the burnt orange hair jumped & she barely managed to grab the edge. "Help me!" Azalea shrieked. Autumn & Delilahh barely managed to pull their friend up. Suddenly all four girls heard a yelp. When Autumn turned around, she saw her dog laying on the floor. "SNOOPY!" The 15 year old princess screamed as she ran to her hurt dog. "I just finished your dog off & now I'm gonna finish you & your friends off!" Ausha shouted angrily. Just as the lady was about to hit the princess of Moon Light Valley, a bright light suddenly appeared behind her. Olivia caught Ausha off guard & she casted one of her spells & the lady froze into solid ice.

"Uh oh!" Bentley exclaimed. Dylan stormed up to the brown haired boy & he picked him up by the shirt. "I'm gonna punch you into an oblivion!" The blonde haired boy shouted angrily, pulling his fist back. "Please don't hit me!" He begged. "Because I didn't hurt your friend." Bentley told Dylan. "That's a lie!" Saphire shouted angrily as she walked up to them. "I didn't hurt you!" The brown haired boy hollered at the little princess. "Yes you did, you dragged me across the floor & it hurt! Not to mention you tried to kill us!" Saphire hollered back. Dylan was furious, Bentley had lied about not hurting his best friend. "Punch him!" The little princess exclaimed. The blonde haired boy punched the brown haired boy & it knocked him out. Saphire ran up to Dylan & she gave him a massive hug. The 8 year old boy picked the 5 year old princess up. "Momma!" Delilahh exclaimed. "Are you alright?" Amelia asked her daughter. "I'm ok, but Snoopy isn't." The girl in the fake glasses replied, looking over at the girl hugging her dog. Everyone walked up to the 15 year old princess.

"Snoopy!" Autumn sobbed. Azalea bent down next to her friend. "Don't cry Autumn." The girl with burnt orange hair told her. "You don't understand, Snoopy was my best friend, he was around when my other friends weren't." The real world princess sobbed as she hugged her dog. "That's sad." Azalea said giving Autumn a hug. Midnight started to some what sob. "Why are you crying?" Olivia asked. "Because, it's sad, her dog is hurt." The butterfly like creature said, wiping his eyes. Luigi & Daisy saw Snoopy open his eyes. "Autumn, look!" The flower princess exclaimed, pointing to the dog. The 15 year old princess looked down at her dog. "Snoopy, you're ok!" Autumn exclaimed with joy. Snoopy licked his owner on the face. "Yay, Snoopy is ok!" Saphire exclaimed. "Hey, where did Ausha go?" Luigi asked in concern. Everyone looked around the room. Daisy walked over to the puddle of water & picked up a piece of paper with a note on it. "What is it?" Luigi asked, looking at the piece of paper. "Let me read to you." The flower princess told him.

__

MWA HA HA HA HAAA! You thought casting a spell to freeze me would hold me! You kids are as stupid as they come! Amelia I'll be back & I'm gonna get your 10 year old daughter if it's the last thing I do! P.S. I took Bentley with me so don't bother looking for him!

-Ausha

"Oh my gosh, don't let her get me again!" Delilahh shrieked, hugging her mom. "Don't worry, it will probably be a while before she comes back." Amelia told her daughter. "Then if she does come back, we can jut kick her butt." Daisy said. "Yeah & Snoopy can help too!" Autumn exclaimed. "Yeah & I'll kick any body's butt who messes with my owner or her friends!" Snoopy thought to himself. The dog barked in agreement. "Well, I'm ready to go home." The Moon Light Valley princess said, getting up. "Ok, I might have a slumber party next week." Daisy told her. "Ok, if you need me I'll be at my castle." Autumn said. Snoopy picked his owner up by the back of her shirt & flew her back to her castle. "See you guys later." Amelia said, walking out of the room with her daughter. "You guys can come back with us to Luigi's Mansion if you want." The flower princess told the others. "I'll be glad to come back with you guys." Azalea said, smiling. "Us too?" Midnight asked. "You guys too." Luigi replied. Midnight & Olivia nodded. With that, they all headed back to Luigi's Mansion & things went back to some what normal.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as great as the others & I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but it's still good (I think). I have to thank ChrisMSMB, MarioLuigi25 & AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing my 19th story. CIAO for now anyways! =D


End file.
